Kayla and nicole
chapter 1-were it all began Hello! I'm kayla, that's my sister Nicole, we live with our abuse dad....ever snice our mom died, our dad has been taking drugs....and almost raping me...im the one on the left in our image, Nicole is the one in the right. our father would abuse Nicole and rape me...luckily I'm not on my period, or I would of gotten pregnant. "DAD STOP" I yelled, he was beating Nicole with a belt. she was crying "MAKE HIM STOP" Nicole said crying. I ran over to him and stared to weakly punch him, he punched me to the wall and I fell and knocked out. my sister was screaming and crying. when I woke up, Nicole was on the floor crying "wheres dad?" I asked. she pointed to his room. "h-he got sick and tried...he went to bed...." she said. I took her to her room and put her in bed. in the morning at school, I saw Nicole stab herself with her pencil in the arm. the teacher wants to get her therapy, but our dad wont let them, only our aunt cares about us, and wants to put our dad in prison chapter 2-nicole gone insane After class, a few bullies came up to us, "hey guys, look its the rapist" Ryan said, everyone thought I raped my dad...but he raped me. "what do you want ryan?" Nicole asked him. "give us your money brat" ryan said. we gotten money from our neighbor who knows what our father does, they where friends of our mother. "no, we need it" I said. we kept walking but he grabbed Nicole's hood, "hey, let go!!" Nicole said. "give us, your money!!!" ryan said, pissed. "no" Nicole yelled, she kicked him in the balls and we ran. we sighed when we hid in the girls bathroom. "we cant just always run away" I said. "well...what are we supposed to do?" Nicole asked. "fight back" I said. she looked down, I saw her eyes flash red. "Nicole? you alright" I asked. she nodded, smiling "I'm fine, lets go" she said. me and Nicole walked home and when we got home, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?" he yelled at us, I looked at the floor, Nicole had her hand in fist "I'm sick and tried of your bullshit dad" she said. "who can stop me" he asked. Nicole walked up to him and punched him. I gasped, and I saw her head twitching. "YOU WILL DIE FATHER" Nicole said, punching him over and over. "NICOLE STOP" I said. our father was on the floor in a pool of blood, I looked at Nicole "w-why" I asked, she was twitching "he's gone forever kayla" Nicole said, grinning. "O-oh..." I said. I backed up "what's wrong Kayla?" Nicole asked. "Y..." Before I finished my sentence, she knocked me outAfter class, a few bullies came up to us, "hey guys, look its the rapist" Ryan said, everyone thought I raped my dad...but he raped me. "what do you want ryan?" Nicole asked him. "give us your money brat" ryan said. we gotten money from our neighbor who knows what our father does, they where friends of our mother. "no, we need it" I said. we kept walking but he grabbed Nicole's hood, "hey, let go!!" Nicole said. "give us, your money!!!" ryan said, pissed. "no" Nicole yelled, she kicked him in the balls and we ran. we sighed when we hid in the girls bathroom. "we cant just always run away" I said. "well...what are we supposed to do?" Nicole asked. "fight back" I said. she looked down, I saw her eyes flash red. "Nicole? you alright" I asked. she nodded, smiling "I'm fine, lets go" she said. me and Nicole walked home and when we got home, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?" he yelled at us, I looked at the floor, Nicole had her hand in fist "I'm sick and tried of your bullshit dad" she said. "who can stop me" he asked. Nicole walked up to him and punched him. I gasped, and I saw her head twitching. "YOU WILL DIE FATHER" Nicole said, punching him over and over. "NICOLE STOP" I said. our father was on the floor in a pool of blood, I looked at Nicole "w-why" I asked, she was twitching "he's gone forever kayla" Nicole said, grinning. "O-oh..." I said. I backed up "what's wrong Kayla?" Nicole asked. "Y..." Before I finished my sentence, she knocked me out